A Day at the Fair
by Fanatic97
Summary: In an attempt to boost the Autobots popularity Professor Sumdac sets up a booth to promote them at the county fair, and guess who gets first watch.


**And now it's time for another Bumblebee X Sari Sumdac Escapade, the part of your life where Fanatic comes out and posts a pairing fan fiction because why not. This times based on my own experience working at a fair booth, except there I was making Milkshakes here…well just you wait and see.**

 **Transformers/Beast Wars is owned by Hasbro/Takara**

 **Got any thoughts? Questions? Constructive criticism? Let me know in a review or pm!**

* * *

"A crisp breeze snatched at hats and balloons that morning, as parents and children wandered to and fro throughout the county fair. Overall, it was an energetic, but peaceful, scene. Or at least, it was, until Bumblebee screeched into the parking lot at four mph faster than the recommended limit, nearly upsetting a stray cotton candy cart. That set the tone for the rest of the day as Sari Sumdac would soon find out.

"Bumblebee what did Prime lecture you about for two hours last week?" She hissed a little and delivered a kick to his dash.

"Hey, it's not my fault I have never been to a, Country fair, before!" Bumblebee retorted causing sari to roll her eyes and cross her arms. "Its county fair Bumblebee, the county holds one every year around this time."

"Did they have to pick a day that it was so hot?" Bumblebee asked as he began driving up to the gate. "I can feel my paint boiling!" Bumblebee cried out as he stopped.

Sari hopped out of Bee's left door, a sun visor over his face, her hair tied pack in a pony tail and wearing a cream colored T-Shirt with an Orange Mini skirt and leggings, along with a pair of tennis shoes. "At you can regulate your internal temperature Bee," She said as she watched for her boyfriend to transform. ", I'm the one baking in the sun."

Bumblebee and Sari began to walk to the entrance where a ticket operator was looking bored and tired as she sat with two fans blowing into their face. Her doldrums were quickly removed when she saw the Autobot walking toward the booth. She jumped back in alarm and sat up straight as Sari walked over.

"Hi there," Sari said in an attempted cheery sounding tone despite the operator's look of utter fear. ", my dad gave us these passes that he said would get us in." She said handing the operator the passes. The Operator kept looking up at Bumblebee and then scanned the passes without even looking at them and handed them back so Sari who gave a very pointed look. "Thanks" She said blankly and the ticket booth woman nodded as they walked past, or rather Bee had to step over the gates near some of the set up trailers.

"Geez, you'd think that these people have never seen Autobots before!" Bumblebee exclaimed as they walked past people who were either gawking at Bumblebee, or were frozen in fear.

"Well we really don't go outside of Detroit that much so yeah." Sari said as they continued walking before she stopped and looked around before looking up at a tower like structure in the distance. "Come on Dad said that the booth is somewhere over there!" She said and began walking in that direction, the entire time Bumblebee was checking to make sure that he didn't step on anything.

If one were to ask Captain Fanzone what they thought of county fairs, he'd say that they were fine opportunities for local craftsmen to gather. Then he'd likely go on to complain that oversized extraterrestrials just had no place at a human festival whatsoever, and that nobody cared what they thought. Luckily, no one asked Captain Fanzone After some paperwork and a thoroughly baffling town hall meeting, Dr. Isaac Sumdac found himself setting up a booth in the county fair, right between the tower-drop ride and a conveniently-placed funnel cake stand, as Professor Sumdac set up the stand Bulkhead was hard at work next to him painting signs and pictures on Canvas's, while new recruit Arcee sat on the edge of the tower drop Platform printing out copies of her Pamphlets from a printer that had been brought along with them.

In the Pathway stood Optimus Prime, arms at his sides and his wings retracted into his jetpack, staring down at the proceedings. "Not to question your helping us professor Sumdac but is this really the best way to help us with human relations?"

The elderly professor turned back toward Optimus. "Well yes there could be but at the same time the county fair is a great opportunity to let you all get up close and personal with humanity, I find it much easier when I am able to interact with people in a hand on manner as opposed just standing behind a podium and talking."

Optimus raised an optic but nodded a little as he turned to the sign of metallic feet running up. "I told you I saw Prime over here!" Bumblebee said as Sari began panting and leaned against Bumblebee's leg.

"Good to see that both of you made it." Optimus said and with his foot slid a cooler sitting next to professor Sumdac over toward Sari who almost tore the top off as she grabbed a water bottle and leaned her back into her boyfriend's leg and chugged it down.

"It wasn't that hard to find." Bumblebee said as he walked forward, resulting in Sari falling onto her back. "So this is we came all the way out here for?' Bumblebee asked as he looked at the booth, no larger than Primes truck mode in length, the red and blue tent had a small table near the front with a chair and in the back were tables covered in flyers, and images and small devices that were playing Video about the Autobots.

"For a display about us I expected something larger, like around Bulkheads size." Bee stage whispered to Optimus.

Bulkhead stood up from his work and put the sign he was making over the booth. "Well we were trying to get into that exhibition building over there but there was a...bit of a mishap." He said sheepishly and Bee and Sari looked, seeing a large brick building, a hole about the size of Bulkheads arm covered by a tarp. "Yeah, can't imagine how that happened." Bumblebee deadpanned resulting in a stern glare from Optimus.

"It's not my fault that the floors were slippery!" Bulkhead shot back.

Sari rolled her eyes as she got up and walked over to where Arcee was sitting and printing out her flyers. Huge stacks of paper sat around Arcee and Sari walked over with a concerned look.

"Arcee, I don't think we're going to need all of the flyers." Sari said gesturing to the paper. "I've only got twenty of these flyers here Sari. " Arcee said causing Sari to gawk at the fliers and pick one of them up, reveling that they were about the size of a 200 page novella.

"Sweet Primus." Sari said in a small gasp. "Arcee I think these may be a bit too much for other humans."

Arcee's face fell a little bit. "R-really, I reduced the amount of information about our race to the minimum." She said as she looked down a little.

Sari, realizing she may have upset her waved her hands. "No wait, Arcee' its fine humans do need to know this information is a bit too much for a person to be walking around with at a fair." Sari said gesturing to some people who were walking by, others taking pics of the Autobots.

Arcee tapped her chin a little. "Perhaps if I made it into a downloadable format.. " She mused and then looked at Sari who smiled and pulled out a small device. "This is a portable self powered data storage plug that Daddy's been testing but you can probably put the info onto I so people can walk up, plug in their phones and download the information." Arcee took the small device and gave a nod. "Thanks Sari, I'll get right on that." Sari grinned and gave a nod as she pivoted on her heel and walked back toward her father and Optimus.

"So daddy, why were I and Bumblebee called out here again?" Sari asked as she walked over.

"Well," Professor Sumdac began. ", since this podium is to boost support of the Autobots after several..Incidents in Detroit, me and Optimus Prime have split it up so that way we all take three hour shifts at the booth today and we figured that-"He paused and then twiddled his thumbs.

", since you and Bumblebee caused some of those incidents take the first shift." Optimus put simply. If it weren't for the sounds of the people in the background you could have heard a pin drop. It took a moment for Bumblebee and Sari to compute what Prime had said but before they could Optimus suddenly extended his wings, grabbed the Professor and shot off into the sky, Bulkhead transformed and began driving down the midway as fast as he could while avoiding hitting everything leaving Arcee, Bumblebee and Sari.

"So…" Arcee began as she walked over. "I have the data put on this device all the other humans have to do is plug in their phones and they should be ready to go." She said as she set the device into Sari's hands.

"Good luck!" Arcee called and began running as she heard them finally give a response.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"I can't believe we have to sit here for three hours!" Bumblebee said as he paced in front of the booth, Sari sitting in it with her elbows on the table and head in her hands. "What did we even do to deserve this, I mean sure we got a few speeding tickets and may have destroyed some property but that all for the good of the team in catching the Decepticons!"

Sari leaned herself back in the chair. "I'm not happy about this either Bumblebee, I can't believe that Daddy managed to trick us like that."

"Like father like daughter eh?" Bumblebee asked with a teasing grin earning him a glare from his girlfriend. "Okay, wrong choice of words." He said as he walked over to a pot next to the booth, where a small sign read, Meet the famous Autobots of Detroit!

"Well, three hours, maybe if we're lucky this won't be so bad."

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

"I am so borrred!" Bumblebee moaned as he leaned up against the drop tower rides base. "Sari how long has it been since the last visitor?"

"We've had no visitors Bumblebee." Sari said as she fanned herself with her visor. "It's the early morning so there's not going to be a lot of people here."

"Then what's with all of that noise I keep hearing from beyond this row of rides and stalls?" Bumblebee asked and looked seeing dozens of people walking along another row. "Looks like a lot of people to me."

"Well then a lot of them must not want to be coming our way." Sari grumbled as she leaned back in her seat. "Honestly I'm wondering if listening to Starscream doing Karaoke with Soundwave would be better than this."

Shivers ran up Bumblebee's chassis. "Don't give anyone any sort of ideas like that Sari that's just creepy."

Sari chuckled to herself when she heard someone clearing their throat and she turned and looked to her left seeing that someone was walking toward them, a Smartly dressed brown haired woman walked up to her.

"Um, hello there, may I help you?" Sari asked, sitting upright in her seat as the woman began to look around at the stand as well as Bumblebee. "Would you like to learn about the Autobots and-"She began when the woman raised her hand.

"No thank you, I am here on a more important matter." She said and reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter. "I represent Citizens, Concerned, Over, Detroit, and I have a fee put together by citizens of Detroit over the damages that your alien friends have caused."

Sari's face fell and she felt her jaw go slack. "You're kidding me right?" She muttered as the woman placed her hands on her hips. "I am most certainly not." She said and placed the letter onto the table which Sari opened and unfolded she glanced over it and then looked up at the woman.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous these are?" She then pointed at the letter. "Upset drinks at restaurant, coffee spilled on lap, these are not damages these are at best minor inconveniences!"

A frown crossed the woman face. "So you deny the charges."

"Of course I deny the charges, these are petty at best and at worst just people wanting to blame problems on those who have been protecting the planet from bots like Megatron!"

Bumblebee who had been dozing off heard Sari's shout about Megatron and snapped awake. "Megatron!?" He yelped and sprinted to his feet. "Where, Where, where?" He called out and raced forward blasting away with his stingers several blasts struck near the woman who shrieked and jumped around.

"You'll be hearing from our lawyers over this you menace to society!" The woman declared and ran as Sari tried to calm down her boyfriend.

"Bumblebee, BUMBLEBEE!" Sari shouted and Bee stopped. "Megatron is still rotting away in prison on Cybertron, he is not here."

Bumblebee looked at her and transformed his hands back. "Then why did you say his name?"

"Because this lady came up and tried to bill us for minor problems caused by your guys battles, and now thanks your freak out she wants to sue us."

Bumblebee looked in the direction that the woman just took off in. "Oh..man Prime and Ratchet are going to blow a gasket."

"At you or the organization?"

"Pick one."

* * *

About forty minutes later things had calmed down and things had returned to their monotonous routine. By this point a few people had stopped by the booth, either to ogle at Bumblebee, or in once case Sari but a few good threats from her and Bee sent them packing, or had just downloaded Arcee's information and walked on., one couple, a black haired sixteen year old and a black hair with pink streaks Japanese girl had taken pictures with Bumblebee and Sari but that only lasted five minutes

So once again Sari and Bumblebee sat and waited for something to happen while the hot sun beating down on them as it rose into the sky.

"How much longer until our shifts done, I feel like I have been here for hours!" Bumblebee complained once more causing Sari to shake her head.

"Bumblebee it's not even been an hour yet, I know it's boring but you don't hear me complaining!" Sari commented before looking down. "Though I suppose that you're right, I do wish something would happen" She said.

Bumblebee looked around and noticed that the rides were all going and the lines for some of them were a bit short. "Maybe I could activate my holoform and we could go on some rides?"

Sari smirked a little and shook her head. "Sorry Bee, for one what if Prime came by to see if we hadn't run off yet, or worse Daddy, second fair rides are just not my thing."

Bumblebee raised an optic. "Really, they seem like fun to me." He said looking over at them.

"Most of them involve spinning Bumblebee, just going around in a circle until somebody pukes all over you, speaking from personal experience." Sari said twirling her finger in a circle.

"Well that can be fun!" Bumblebee said as he looked over the stalls again as he saw a kid stumble off a ride looking sick, the kid suddenly turned and vomited all over the ground and Bumblebee's optics went wide and he turned himself back and sat down. "I'll take your word for it."

A little while later Sari heard some excited chatter and sat up as she turned her head, seeing a group of ten year old boys walk up to Bumblebee, all them gazed at his, mighty sitting form, Bee had gone into a stasis nap not five minutes beforehand.

"Wow, it's one those Autobot things from Detroit!" One of the boys said with a look of wonder on his face and turned to his friends. "I've seen these guys on the news their like some sort of alien robots or something!"

One of the three boys behind him sneered. "It doesn't look so impressive to me, looks more like some kind of prop, or a deflated Balloon."

Another one of the boys walked over and tapped Bumblebees left leg. "It seems metal to me, maybe it's just sleeping."

"Robots don't need to sleep dummy, they need to recharge and I don't see him hooked up to anything!" The main kid said and that that point Sari interviewed.

"Actually, Cybertronains tend to take stasis naps, let their systems power down and cool off, especially in hot wheatear such as todays." She said as she adjusted her sun visor. "Would you guys like to know more about how the Autobots work?"

Three of the boys cheered and ran over toward Sari while the other one rolled his eyes. "They're just robots, big deal." He said and looked back toward Bumblebee. "You don't look so special to me ya dumb piece of trash." He said and then walked over to Bumblebees head and gave it a kick.

Unfortunately for the kid this would prove to be a major blunder as Bumblebee's eyes optics suddenly came online. "Well hi there!" Bumblebee said as he looked at the kid.

The kid jumped back and little bit and Bee raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter?" He asked as he began to sit up, the kid stared at him in shock and then tired to regain his composure. "That's impressive.." He said and Bumblebee blinked.

"What is..oh man did I go into a stasis nap again, tell me there's not graffiti on me!" He said as he rolled around trying to see if someone had messed with his paintjob. The boy looked Bumblebee over.

"That's quite the impressive Ai that you have Mr. Robot." He said and Bumblebee turned to look at him. "What do you mean AI? Do you think I am some kind of remote controlled robot?"

"We;; duh I mean a robot like you probably cannot move by yourself like that!" The boy said. "I wouldn't be surprised if that girl at the desk is controlling you." The Boy said as he looked back.

"Okay one the girl at the desk is my girlfriend, second I do whatever I want."

"Yeah right," The boy shot back. ", you're probably just making all of that stuff with those "Decepticons" up, and your controller must be very lonely." The boy scoffed causing Bumblebee's optics to narrow.

"You've just made a big mistake tiny…" He muttered and suddenly transformed into his vehicle mode grabbed the kid and then put him inside his driver's seat and revved his engine getting Sari and the other boys attention.

Sari leaned her head out of the booth, "Bumblebee what are you doing!?" She demanded and then saw the kid banging on his windows. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sari roared but Bumblebee hit the gas and roared out into the fairgrounds at near top speed.

The Boy began screaming as Bumblebee swerved around stalls and around rides, doing his best to avoid any and all other humans, with the sun beating down most were inside the air conditioned buildings trying to avoid the heat.

Eventfully Bumblebees joy ride took them right back to the booth where the young lad stumbled out and Bumblebee transformed. "How do you like that?' Bumblebee shot back as the kid fell into his friends arm. "Is that good enough proof that I'm not some mindless AI controlled by Sari?"

The other boys looked at their friends and laughed a little but the boy in question just nodded his head whilst shaking.

"Hope you three found Sari's information informative, and hope you have a nice day!" Bumblebee said giving a small wave and the boys let up a cheer and nodded before walking off and dragging their still stunned friend.

Bumblebee turned toward Sari with a grin on his face. "Well, that went really well I think." He said, right as a pulse blast slammed into his head followed by a large rock. Bumblebee fell to the side and looked toward Sari whose expression showed that she was not happy.

Bumblebee's optics went wide and he twiddled his fingers. "Okay so maybe I took that a little too far-"

"Don't EVEN go there Bumblebee I-" Sari began trying to hold back her anger. "Just go to where you were sitting, and put it in park until Prime gets back!"

"Hey don't get on my case; you would have been helping me when you were eight!" Bumblebee shot back.

"Yeah Bumblebee, when I was eight, now I don't feel like scaring the pants off children!" She glared at Bumblebee and Bee felt a pang of guilt before walking back to where he had been before and stood there, Sari glared at him for a few minutes before she turned away though Bee could tell that she was still angry.

Bumblebee knew that with only twenty minutes left in their shift he had to do something and something fast.

* * *

Sari looked at her clock on her phone seeing that there was only five minutes before she and Bumblebee left, and yet she was still silently fuming over Bumblebee little joyride with the kid from earlier, she may love him but she knew that sometimes you have to put your foot down and right there was one of those times.

She leaned her head forward and sighed a little bit as the sun kept beating down on her, directly overhead. She looked down at the desk when she heard someone walking up and her head titled up seeing a familiar holoform with two milkshakes in his hands.

"Hey, I-uh thought you could use something to drink." Bee said sheepishly as he set a milkshake down onto her table. Sari looked up toward Bumblebee. "I thought I told you to stay put." She said.

"I did, well, most of me." Bee said and he gestured toward his real body which was sitting in car mode. Sari chuckled and took the milkshake and drank a little. "Don't you even think for a second that you're out of the ball park with your little stunt."

Bumblebee flinched a little. "What do you want me to do, say I'm sorry?" He asked and he saw his girlfriend give a curt nod.

"Soon as prime gets back we're finding that boy and you're apologizing to him." She said ad Bumblebee looked down a little. "But that could be anywhere in this fair now or could even have left it!"

"Well then." Sari said as she played around with his straw by swirling it in her shake. "That's just something that we're going to have to find out." Bumblebee groaned a little and then looked at Sari who giggled.

"What did you think that just by getting me a milkshake was going to get you off the hook you're just lucky it's getting me down to not telling Prime." She said and slurped and then looked down the way and saw Optimus, her daddy, and Ratchet walking in. "Speak of the devil." She said and Bumblebee almost jumped while turning his head.

"Hey Prime!' Bumblebee said nervously as Optimus walked over.

'Hello Sari, Bumblebee, I take it that things went okay here?" Optimus asked and both of them nodded. "Eh it wasn't too hard, not a whole lot happened." Sari said and Optimus, professor Sumdac and Ratchet exchanged looks.

"Then maybe you two would like to take over out shift." Optimus began, he didn't even finish before Bumblebee's holoform vanished and his milkshake splattered on the ground, Sari jumped over the table as Bumblebee Transformed, scooped Sari up and then vaulted over the stands and took off running when his feet hit the ground.

"I think the answer's no." Ratchet said as both Optimus and Professor Sumdac chuckled. "Well we'd better get to work." Optimus said, "There could be a lot of people coming."

Ratchet did a scan of Arcee's download station and shook his head. "Less than ten downloads, I don't think it was that busy here Prime."

"Well then, I guess that we won't be in for a very busy day." Optimus said as he walked over and stood in front of the "Meet the Autobots" banner.

 **15 Minutes Later**

"Okay, so maybe I was wrong." Optimus said as little kids swarmed him and Ratchet while camera flashes went off repeatedly around them as parents and kids took pictures with whatever device was on hand, professor Sumdac had a long line of people ready to learn information about the Autobots and was getting overwhelmed.

From the roof of a nearby exhibition building Bumblebee and Sari sat watching the whole affair, Sari still slurping on her milkshake.

"I'm glad we found that kid so fast, I would have kicked myself for missing this!" Bumblebee said with a laugh as some kid managed to place his hand on Ratchet's optics while covered in chocolate. "Think we should help them?"

"We did our time, they can do theirs." Sari commented as she kept sipping her milkshake and cleaned up closer to her boyfriend. "Besides I like where I am right now." Bumblebee smiled as he and Sari watched Prime and Ratchet get crawled over by little kids.

* * *

 **This is based on my own experience working at Fair Booths, whenever I am there like one interesting thing happens..at best.**

 **Anyway hoped you like this one shot.** **Got any thoughts? Questions? Constructive criticism? Let me know in a review or pm!**


End file.
